


Chapter 4: The Horsemen

by WonderSilver



Series: Kisaragi station [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: Onamuji and Alicabeth are under attack by the royal guards.
Series: Kisaragi station [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970080
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 4: The Horsemen

Onamuji poked his head out from the trees to see what was out there. He was met with an arrow inches away from hitting him  
"I'm sorry my children… thou hast committed sin.. and must atone.."  
His sorrowful, soft voice sent chills down my spine. More arrows were fired in our direction, in inhuman rapid succession. Onamuji grabbed my hand and we made a run for a large boulder, for cover. We could get a better view of who was firing those arrows.  
"Oh no."  
Was all Onamuji said. What I saw was a freakishly skinny man, a sorrowful expression on his face. Tears running down his cheeks. wearing nothing but white rags around his hips, and a quiver wrapped around his back. His long brown hair in a ponytail. He looked human, save for his out of place throne covered, wooden horns that warped around his head. He circled around the field outside Onamujis cottage; On his shining white horse, waiting for an opportunity to fire.

Onamuji tried charging for the horseman. An arrow impaled his foot the moment he stepped away from the boulder.   
"AARGH DAMNIT"   
He let out a painful cry. He steadied himself and  
"AARRGGHH"  
Took the arrow out. I was in shock. I have never seen this much blood. Was this my fault? He bandaged himself with a ripped piece of his Haori. His face was serious but full of pain.  
"Thou needn't make this harder then it hath to be… come mine children.. and repent.."  
The horseman said. Onamuji shaked the pain off his face.  
"..Rabbit, you stay here. I'll distract him. I want you to run. I don't know where, but run."  
"But.."  
"Just run."  
Less than a second after saying that, he charged again. This time narrowly avoiding the arrow, and he kept avoiding them with swift grace. It was incredible. But I had to go. I sprinted as fast as I could. The horseman noticed me, he turned around to shoot me. Onamuji leapt up and dug his scythes into the horseman's shoulder. Dragging him off his horse and to the ground. Did Onamuji use me as bait?..  
"WHO SENT YOU?! FOR WHAT?"  
Onamuji interrogated the fallen horseman.  
"Assaulting a royal guard… how many sins must thou commit before thou art satisfied?..."  
"SPEAK, BEFORE I SPLIT YOUR HEAD OPEN"  
"A true shame…. Atonement is no longer an option…"   
A woman's laugh echoed from the east, along with 2 sets of galloping hooves.  
A woman covered head to toe in red, shining armour. A demonic red helmet with 4 enormous horns, on her head. Riding a menacing, red horse. she Spoke.  
"Oh little brother. You couldn't even land a hit on a little girl?"  
A horribly scarred woman with white, messy hair, tied in a bun. rode beside the armoured one, Atop a green rotting horse. Her face was burned and full of scars, you could see some bone. Only one white, boney horn sticked out from her wide brimmed, leather hat.  
"Ehehehe. Kavashta, you really can't do anything without the help of your big sisters ehehe. Let's show them how it's done Milchama!"  
"We shall Machala! blind him sister!"  
The one called Machala took out a black, smoky flask, from her bag and threw it at Onamuji, creating a black smoke cloud. The one called Milchama shouted at the other two.  
"Kavashta Get on your horse! We'll attack the old man! Machala, you go after the girl! CHARGE!!"   
She took out a two handed, black greatsword. She only held it with one hand. She charged straight for Onamuji. He couldn't see anything. I had to help.  
"ONAMUJI TO YOUR LEFT!"  
He swiftly dodged the incoming ram from Milchama. Getting out of the black cloud.

He had to dodge great swings from Milchama, while also avoiding the hoard of arrows shot at him. He couldn't put a dent into Milchama's armor, Kavashta was too far to go after. He was stuck in purgatory, But he managed. gracefully dodging slashes, blocking the arrows with his scythes. It was incredible.. but i had my own problem to deal with. Her green lab coat flowed with the air.  
"Eheheheheh. I wonder how fast a human will drop with one whiff of my newest concoction. Ehehehehe!!"   
Her high pitched voice sounded like nails on chalkboard. Her giggle infuriated me. She pulled out a glass flask of green gas, and threw it at me! I dodged it but it left an awful smelling green cloud. I covered my nose and mouth before I inhaled any of it and ran. How am I supposed to survive this!?

Onamuji jumped on Milchama's greatsword when she swung it down. He used the momentum to fly up in the air.  
"RABBIT THE BARREL!!"   
he shouted at me, before sending his scythe flying right into Kavashta's abdomen, He was out cold. Onamuji landed on his feet and focused on Milchama.  
Wow.. wait.. What Barrel?? I looked around and saw a barrel outside his cottage door. I ran towards it and grabbed its lid, this is a perfect shield! I immediately used it to cover myself. Knocking her flasks away from me with it. I looked back and saw Kavashta wake up and draw his bow.  
"ONAMUJI LOOKOUT!!! BEHIND YOU!!"  
he heard me and turned around, leaning way back, narrowly avoiding it.  
"Nice one Rabbit"   
A thank you would be nice.  
"That old shield won't last you for long human ehehehahahahah!!"  
She was right. I had to do something! I was afraid, very afraid, But i had to survive! I gathered all my courage. And lowered my shield.   
"Really? EheheHAHAHA!! Oh how I adore humans."   
She threw a flask directly at me. I held my breath. And caught it!!! No time to be shocked! I threw it back at her, hitting her directly in the face!  
"YES! ...no.."  
She reached into her bag and took out a white, bird shaped mask. She put it on. It had a sharp toothed grin drawn on it.  
"Human… a scientist always takes the right safety precautions."  
I was doomed. We Were doomed. Stuck in a purgatory, to defend or die, never an opportunity to attack. I felt despair fill my body. But.

"RABBIT CUT HER BEAK OFF!"  
He threw his remaining scythe at me. I somehow caught it, but I let go of my shield.  
"Hehehehe!! You are so moronic it hurts, human!"   
She laughed her squeaky giggle, as she threw an onslaught of poisonous flasks at me. It isn't over! No! I can do this!! Without the shield I had to hold my breath. she was far away, how could i get to her while holding my breath?? It was no time for insecurities! I had to be fast. I ran towards her, my hand over my nose and mouth, avoiding dozens of direct hits. I made it! I was right under her! I swung above me and cut her mask's beak clean off! I couldn't believe it! In the rush I quickly grabbed a green flask from her open bag. And smashed it right in her unprotected face! She started coughing, each cough getting more and more rough. She fell off her horse as she coughed up blood.

I wanted to have a moment of peace, but Onamuji was still fighting, barehanded. I threw him his scythe back.  
"ONAMUJI CATCH!"  
"Got it!"  
He instantly threw it at the white horse, stabbing it, in the leg. The horse cried in pain and started to run away. Kavashta jumped high from the running horse, and lined up a perfect shot on Onamuji's back while he was fighting Milchama. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was adrenaline, but I quickly ran to my shield and flung it straight for Kavashta with all my strength; knocking him out of the air. He fell unconscious from the force of hitting the floor. Onamuji ran to get his scythes back.  
"MACHALA! KAVASHTA! YOU. AAARGHHH!!!"  
she charged straight at me. Horse puffing out smoke. Sword ready to impale. 

Onamuji shoved me out the way. He caught the blade with his scythes; Holding one upside down. And pulled in opposite directions to break the tip of the blade off!   
He looked at her in the eyes.  
"Our fight. You and me."   
"Very well grandpa."   
She got off her horse. They both got into a battle stance. Onamuji; legs wide, one in front, one in the back. Knees slightly bent. Hands stretched out, front and back. Scythes in hand.  
Milchama; in a similar stance. Hands pointing down, both hands on her greatsword, close to her hip. Blade pointing outwards.   
They looked at eachother. Slowly moving in circles…  
Milchama charged at Onamuji! Arms in the air, and brought the greatsword down with enough force to make a hole in the ground. Onamuji swiftly dodged to the left. he tried slashing at her head, but the helmet was too strong. To counterattack Milchama swung the sword in a massive circle while it was in the ground. Onamuji quickly jumped, he landed on her head and jumped back. She got knocked back but not enough to make her fall. She again swung the sword in a massive circle, this time in the air. Onamuji ducked down to dodge. Using the opportunity to slash at her legs, but not a dent was made. This went on for a while. Her slow, massive heavy attacks dodged by Onamuji! Only to not make a scratch to the impenetrable armour.  
"GIVE UP ALREADY OLD MAN! YOU WON'T DAMAGE ME IN ANY WAY!! All that dodging must be making you tired."  
She was right. Onamuji was becoming slow, his rapid pants made it all the clearer. But he wouldn't give up, and got into a battle stance.   
"Oh you pathetic old man. DIEEEEE!!!"

He dodged the attack. Her massive swing cutting a tree in half. He ran up the falling tree, with incredible speed and jumped.  
Landing a flying kick to her face! With such force to knock her back several feet, and sending her helmet flying. Finally a weak point! She had short red hair, and small, stubby, black horns. With agitated breaths, she started to swing her sword side to side, outwards, To keep Onamuji at a distance. There was no way to close the gap, he had to keep stepping back, if he went around she could easily turn and keep swinging in the same rapid motion. A tree was behind Onamuji. He could do nothing, I could do nothing. Inches away from slashing him in half; he fell down to the ground. Caught the blade with his scythes from below. And cut the blade in half!

Her range was drastically shorter, but now she was faster. She let out a battle cry and swung at him with all she had. Onamuji parried and dodged every swing. He was so close! But her speed was terrifying, he couldn't get an opening. While blocking her many strikes he noticed she had no armor on her wrists. This was it! He threw his scythe away and grabbed her short sword with his bare hand. He screamed in pain, but continued on. With his other scythe he put it on her wrist. Looked her straight in her shocked eyes. And chopped off her hand! A punch with his bloodied hand, and one massive high kick, to her face to finish her off! She went down with a great thump.

We both fell to the ground, our exhaustion was killing us. We sat on the ground to catch our breath. Onamuji was still bleeding from both wounds, but he didn't seem to care.  
"I don't know wh… i don't know why they came after us… but we have to go… just go anywhere else… i don't care if you agree or not.. i just.."  
He took many pauses to catch his breath. He could barely speak.  
"I'm gonna… go pack up… you stay her-"   
"H-huh what did… you sa-"  
He was unconscious. A hand of bone on his neck. Must've been due to our extreme fatigue, but i don't understand how we didn't notice it. The hand belonged to a figure, fully dressed in a black cloak. It had large black wings on its back. It rode upon a black, eyeless horse. The animal had no feet, it walked on nothingness. The figure turned to me. I could see nothing but darkness inside the cloak. The only visible aspect were two curved horns, they came out where the jaw should be. It started moving to me, Ever so slowly. I tried getting up and running. But my legs wouldn't cooperate. I noticed, everything it passed over, died. The black grass withered and turned to dust with each step. I started crawling away. I tried to be fast. I don't know if it was exhaustion or fear. But i couldn't move far. I stopped trying. I turned to it. It was completely silent. No sound. No struggle. Nothingness. It reached down to me, its skeletal hand creeping towards me. I couldn't even cry. I closed my eyes. And felt the cold embrace of death.


End file.
